Thread My Needle
by little wolf blossom
Summary: What happens when Eriol gets a needle that he has to thread with his hair and Tomoyo's so that Tomoyo can come back? Will he chicken out and never see her again, or does fate have something else in store...[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Thread My Needle 

I hope you all like this, I don't know how I came up with it... --; Pls R&R. And review my other stories too!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters unless stated otherwise. I'm not going to have a disclaimer every chapter. This plot is entirely my own.

Chapter 1

Eriol sighs as he gets on the train. He grabs a bar. At the next stop, a man exits and Eriol takes his seat. He takes out a needle pendant that hung around his neck. It was tied with a violet ribbon. He could clearly remember what happened five years ago when he was 12.

Flash Back/

"Eriol" A Voice stated, "I'm going to America to study abroad." Eriol stands, stunned by these words.

"When... When will you be back?"

"I don't know, maybe in a few years I'll transfer back. I don't know, I'm sorry."

"... Do you care how I feel? I'll miss you with all my heart. Why? I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you, but do you love me?"

"Do I love you? What kind of question is that?"

"You have never said the three simple words, I Love You, to me. Never."

"But..."

"And you still can't say it. This relationship feels one sided."

"But Tomoyo..."

"No buts. You know it's true. I'm leaving tomorrow. Don't bother calling or writing, I'll write to you when I get there. I'll miss you." Eriol is silent. Tomoyo walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Take this needle, Eriol. When you can finally say to my face, I Love You, then thread it with your hair and my hair intertwined, only then will I come back." Tomoyo disappeard into the distance, leaving Eriol stunned. He looks at the needle closely; there is a piece of that violet hair from the purple goddess.

/End Flash Back\

Eriol sighs again. He never had the courage to thread the needle. He was a coward. But today, he had a feeling that something big was going to happen.

The train slowed to a stop, and Eriol got off. He walked out of the muggy old station and onto the crosswalk. He stops at a Seven Eleven to pick up some breakfast and continues to school. At their usual meeting place, he meets up with Syaoran.

Syaoran is the school's best student. Not only was he smart, but he was also athletic and helped with every thing. His only equal was Eriol. Eroil was basically just like Syaoran, but he preferred Reading and sports when Syaoran preferred girls.

As they walk into the schools yard talking about last night's anime movie that was on, girls ambushed them. Some girls came with empty hands, while others came with gifts.

When some one cleared their throat, the crowd was silent. A path way appeared, revealing a girl with bright pink hair. This was Yoko Shirhime. She was queen of the school. Everyone listened to her, well... Almost everyone.

Everyone cleared the path... except a brown haired girl, who was walking down the path, oblivious to what was happening. This was Sakura. Smartest girl, wile athletic, she and Yoko were rivals, but Sakura didn't know that. She was engrossed in a novel that she was reading. She walked by Yoko casually.

Yoko snapped her fingers and one of the lackeys reached out and grabbed her. She instinctively twisted the girls' arm and pinned her to the ground while still reading her novel. She stood back up and continued.

Yoko never dared bother her when Sakura attacked. While everyone's attention was turned else were, Eriol and Syaoran snuck away. When they padded the gate again, Eriol saw someone that he thought he would never see again...

Dun Du Dun... Who was it? Cliffy! Pls review and tell me if you liked it. Thanks for reading, be sure to read one of my other ficts! Ja for now.

LWB


	2. Chapter 2

Thread My Needle

Thanks for all of your reviews!

Flitter bug: Yes, I did make up the needle and hair. Thanks, I though it was ironic that Tomoyo is a seamstress and she gives him a needle.

Chapter 2

When they passed the gate again, Eriol saw someone that he thought he would never see again...

He saw Kaho. (You though it was Tomoyo! Didn't you? Didn't you! - Hahaha!Evil Laugh)

Kaho was a woman with great power. She was his mentor when he needed help with his powers. He caught her eye and she waved. The bell rang, so Eriol had to go inside. (In the story, Eriol, Kaho, Syaoran and Sakura have powers, but it's not Clow card power.)

When he and Syaoran were in homeroom, Syaoran started talking about girls. He talked about the cute ones the ugly ones, and the annoying ones. Then he mentioned Sakura. He started talking about how pretty her Emerald eyes were, and how she always smiled. He said something else too, but Eriol wasn't listening.

Eriol was looking out the window, hoping to catch a glance of Kaho. When the teacher came in, he listened, while his eyes were still on the front gate.

When the teacher called his name, he didn't notice, so Syaoran kicked him.

"Here" Said Eriol. The class started cracking up. Except for Sakura.

"Eriol, we're past attendance. I asked you a question. Who opened the box that released chaos upon man?" Said the teacher, quite shocked that Eriol wasn't paying attention.

"Pandora." Replied Eriol. When class was over, he went to math, while Syaoran went to partnership class.

As Eriol stepped into the room, the kids, or the guys were staring at the teacher. As Eriol looked up, he saw Kaho. He was about to say something, when he remembered he was in school. He sat through the class like he did when he was younger. When Tomoyo, and Syaoran were in his class.

When the bell rang, Eriol got up and started to leave, when he took a look at Kaho, she smiled and gave a slight nod. He stopped and tried to talk to her, but her only response was, "Eriol, you'll be late for your next class."

She walked off. Eriol was going to chase after her, but decided not to. He went of to biology, another class he shared with Syaoran.

When he went to their lab table, Syaoran could not stop talking about Sakura. He said something about being her partner for a project or something.

_Must Syaoran keep talking about Sakura? He's known her for a while, but she never cared; now he's going to throw himself at a girl and probably get hurt._

Eriol sighed. Why should he care, Sakura was going to be the one that got hurt.

When the class started, Syaoran passed Eriol a note.

_Want to meet at Black Cherry later? I can show you how to pick up some girls. _

Black Cherry was the local club. Most kids went there because they never checked for id. Eriol scrawled an answer back and handed it to Syaoran.

_Sure, I'll go. But I won't pick up any girls. I'll go to keep you out of trouble._

Syaoran smirked and gave him a thumbs up. As the class passed, Eriol looked around the room. He saw Syaoran staring. He was staring at Sakura. Eriol snickered lightly to himself. _What is love? _He thought to himself. When the bell rang, he remained sitting. He was too busy in what he was drawing.

The biology teacher came up to him.

"That is a very pretty picture, Eriol. Is it an angel?" Eriol nodded absent mindly.

"Well, Mr. Eriol, I think you should pay more attention in my class. But considering that you're my top male student, I won't give you a detention. But if I catch you doing this again, I'll do what I normally would have done. By the way, you should join the art club.

For the first time, Eriol stared at the picture he was drawing. _My angel,_ he though to himself. He slipped the piece of paper into his binder and headed to lunch.

"Yo, Eriol!" Shouted Syaoran from a table at the far end of the cafeteria. Eriol picked up a lunch tray and took his usual pizza and walked over. Syaoran was smiling.

"How did you get all the girls away from us?" Asked Eriol.

"What do you mean?" Asked Syaoran while he was smirking. "They just haven't noticed us yet."

"How can they not notice?" Asked Eriol suspiciously.

"Have you noticed where we're sitting?" Asked Syaoran. Eriol looked around and noticed that they were sitting with a group of chess players. The "lowest" society in the school.

When Syaoran challenged a guy to chess, Sakura walked up. She sat down next to Syaoran and ate her lunch. She took out a chessboard and chess pieces and challenged the boy across the table from her.

Eriol cleared his throat. Sakura looked up and asked, "What do you want?"

"I was just about to sit there"

"I'm sorry, sit over there," She pointed to a seat across the table from Syaoran. He noticed that she was the only female that sat at the table.

"But..." Eriol decided not to argue, since Sakura was better than the other girls. He sat down and watched the two chess games that were taking place alongside him. Syaoran's game was going good, for Syaoran's opponent. Sakura's game was going good. Eriol warned Sakura that the guy was going to take her queen, but she refused to listen. When the guy took her queen, he just smirked.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. Within three moves, she had the guy in checkmate. She gave a smile to Eriol as she sat there dazzled.

"Want to play?" Asked Sakura. Eriol nodded, loving challenges. Within 5 minutes, he had her in check. He smirked.

"I have you in check, and I can have you in mate in three moves." Eriol said. Sakura just smiled. She moved not where he wanted to. _Dang, I forgot her queen_. Eriol gave himself a mental slap.

"As you were saying?" Sakura said, smiling. Eriol got frustrated, and lost in seven moves. Eriol sighed.

"You should sit here more often, I can teach you more about chess. You can be really good, you're just too confident." Sakura started eating her lunch, watching Syaoran and that kid still play.

"Syaoran, you're still playing?" Asked Eriol. Syaoran nodded and continued on with the game. Just at that moment, their fan club spotted them. When they headed over, the first person they reached was Syaoran. She started talking nonsense about Love and Roses and such nonsense.

Eriol could tell that Syaoran was getting irritated, and Eriol was too. He was about to say something, when Sakura slammed her tray down. He girls looked at her.

"Can you shut up?" Sakura asked politely. Yoko looked offended. Yoko snapped her fingers and a girl, tougher looking that the one this morning came up. Sakura walked past her with her empty lunch tray. The girl was about to punch her when Sakura lifted her lunch tray and the girl hit that instead.

The lunchroom went silent. The girl was shocked. She started a fury of punches, but Sakura blocked them all with the lunch tray. She walked off, while the other girl massaged her knuckles. Yoko ignored that and instead went to Syaoran and took the vacant seat next to him.

Syaoran was still concentrated on the game. When he was about to move, Yoko hugged him, knocking over the board in the process. "I love you Syaoran. I got rid of that Sakura girl what was making you angry."

Eriol took this opportunity to try and escape, but Yoko caught him.

"Eriol baby, don't feel jealous, I love you too." She leaned over the table and hugged him too, knocking over Sakura's chessboard and chess pieces.

Sakura comes back and says to Yoko," Get out of my seat. I need to pick up something." Yoko gives her a dirty look but moves out of her way.

As Sakura started picking them up, Yoko kicks her in the butt, causing her to band her head on the table. Eriol frowns and starts to help Sakura pick them up. When Sakura finished, she gets up and gathers her paper bag, along with her books.

"Let me help you." Says Eriol. Sakura shrugs and walks off. Eriol carries her books and walks after her.

"Awww, where are you going, Eriol?" Says Yoko in a pouty voice.

"I have to get to class." Replies Eriol without looking back. Syaoran groans because his best friend just ditched him.

To be continued...

That was longer than my other chapters and most of my chapters. It was longer by A LOT. I hope you liked it. I'm starting school soon, so it might be a while for me to update. Thank's for your reviews, Ja ne for now.

Partnership class- I made this up, but it's where the teacher assigns you with a partner and you'd have to learn to work together.

LWB


	3. Chapter 3

Thread my Needle

Thank's for all of the reviews!

Flitter bug: When Sakura was picking up the chess pieces, Syaoran was busy avoiding Yoko, or trying to. Eriol was just trying to get away. --; You'll learn more about Tomoyo in the coming chapters. I won't tell you how she knows… You'll find out later… And what she means by coming back, is just coming back and seeing what Eriol has to say in other words, will he say it to her face… I can't tell you how Tomoyo is going to show up…. I think that was all. I enjoy reading your reviews. I like constructive criticism.

SushiRoll42Grl: Yea, I'm ok at typing. I should reread my work… I'm glad you can understand my ranting…

black shinigami : Thanks for your review!

Chapter 3

Eriol sighs as he leaves the café. He was lucky that Sakura dropped something.

"You can stop following me now" Said Sakura in a cold voice as she took back her books. "You were only using me to get away from your fan club, now run along. You're lucky I didn't say that I could carry my stuff myself or you would still be suck there. So shoo." Sakura made a shooing motion with her hands and walked away.

Wow, someone's mean, thought Eriol. He walked toward his next class. He was looking out the window, when he though he saw a glimpse of purple hair. As he ran out the doors, he stared around. As he looked to the back of the building, the warning bell rang, so he went back inside to get to his class.

"And that is how Homo sapiens reproduce…" Said the teacher. Eriol heaved a sigh. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. He could have sworn he saw some purple hair.

When the bell rang, Eriol got up and headed out the door. By the time he reached his locker, the warning bell rang. _Shit, I'm going to be late for practice._ He cursed as the pulled out one last book and slammed his locker door shut. He was too busy trying to balance his books, he didn't notice a girl when he turned the corner. With a bang, the walked into each other, dropping all of their books.

_I'm such an idiot._ Eriol thought to himself. How did I not notice her? When he looked up, the girl was silent and started picking up her books. When she finished she finally spoke, " I'm s-sorry. I wasn't looking at w-where I was g-giong." With that, she brushed passed him. _Well that was weird… _Eriol started picking up his things when he noticed a photograph. _She must have dropped it._ With out a second glance, he shoved it in his pocket and hurried off.

Else Where

"Moshi Moshi. Sakura Speaking." Chirped Sakura into her cell phone. "Oh, hello Oyomot. What was that Oyo-chan? You what? You lost the picture? It might be with Eriol? Ok, I'll get it back. Ok, bye Oyo-chan." Sakura hung up and shook her head. "I swear that girl can be so careless."

Back to Eriol

He entered the locker room just in time.

"Where have you been, Hiragizawa? The coach has been wondering where you are." Said Syaoran.

"I was busy. Are we still on for later?" Eriol quickly changed the subject.

"Yea. In front of Black Cherry at 8 o'clock ok? Don't be late." Added Syaoran with a smirk.

"I won't be." Replied Eriol. "Lets go (to practice)."

When they headed to the field, they were meet by the coach. "I looks like we have some good players this year. To get past this tryout, you have to be good at the position you're going for, or be good at hitting. (Did you guess the sport yet?) Show me what you got. First, fielding."

After a difficult drill from the coach, one person gave up. "Next, people who want to be pitchers, got to the mound, the rest of you, get a bat. Eriol, be catcher." Ordered the coach.

There were three pitcher wannabe's; Syaoran, Yamazaki, and another young boy. Eriol, was Syaoran's usual catcher, they made a good team. When Yamazaki pitched, it seemed like his specialty was pitching fast and straight down the middle. Syaoran on the other hand, threw a variety of pitches, none of which were right down the middle. The last kid… lets just say that he would not make it on the team as a pitcher. "Ok, now we will be alternating pitchers and the rest of you will practice your batting."

The boys lined up, ready for batting. There were some mediocre batters, and there were some bad batters. When Yamazaki was pitching, Syaoran stepped up to the plate.

"Yo bro, go easy on the ball, would you? We don't need to be short a few balls before tryouts are over. How about this, you hit that light pole over there. Ok? And then aim for my car. See that care other there? The blue one. Ok?" Teased Eriol.

"Sure, what ever you say." Replied Syaoran. The other kids looked a Syaoran with fear.

"Oh come on, he can't do it. It's almost impossible. I mean, I'm an ace hitter, I probably can't do it. He's a pitcher, he defiantly can't do it." Said Toshiko. He was one of the best batters so far. The boys just watched Syaoran.

When Yamazaki threw the ball, it was straight and down the center, but this was fast. Faster then his other pitches. Syaoran stood there unmoving. "Strike one!" Said Eriol. "Dude, why didn't you hit it?"

"You only gave me instructions on two hits. What would I do with the third one?" Answered Syaoran with a smirk. And he did stay true to his words. His first ball hit the pole. The second sailed straight through Eriol's cars' open window, landing on the passenger seat. Syaoran smiled and went back into the dugout. "What was that you were saying, eh, Toshiko?" Said Syaoran, putting down the bat.

"That… T.. That was a fluke. There's no way you can do it again!" Mumbled Toshiko. Syaoran just smirked and walked out to finish pitching. He pitched for Yamazaki, who wasn't that bad.

"We have good people this year. The rankings will be posted tomorrow. You are dismissed." Said their coach.

When they were in the locker room, they changed and left. Eriol was walking towards his car when someone tapped him. He turned around.

"Oh, Sakura. What's up?" Asked Eriol. Sakura didn't answer, she just looked around. Her eyes finally rested on his pocket. He looked at her, raising his eyebrow. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at him and said "What? Oh. Nothing… Never mind… I was just wondering…" Said Sakura as she walked forward a little. She stumbled into him. She then finished her sentence. "I-if you have heard from Tomoyo lately. I haven't heard from her, so I was wondering if she's said anything to you…"

"No, I haven't. Ever since she left, she never wrote to me. Never gave me any info. Sorry Sakura." Said Eriol.

"Oh… I thought you were going out with her." Replied Sakura.

"I was but…" Trailed Eriol.

"Do you not love her?" Pried Sakura.

"I'm honestly not sure." Said Eriol.

"It's ok Eriol. Bye!" Said Sakura. Eriol sighed as he unlocked his car door.

"Eriol! You hitting on innocent girls now?" Said Syaoran teasingly. Eriol just scoffed and tossed the baseball to Syaoran. "I'll see you tonight at Black cherry." Was Eriol's only response as he drove away from Syaoran.

Else Were

"Oyo-chan, I got it back. You should be more careful." Said Sakura into her cell phone.

"Arigato. (sp?) Umm… I really don't want to go tonight. Do I have to?"

"Yes, you promised Oyo! It won't be that bad!" Exclaimed Sakura into her cell.

"Can I at least be my new self?"

"No! You are going as your old self and that's final! You made a promise."

"…"

"Oyo-chan?"

"Fine."

"I'll see you tonight then!" Sakura hung up and sighed. _Love… Is so Frustrating._

To be continued….

How did you like it? I hope you liked. It took me a while to think up something. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I stopped writing for a year. Sorry. Don't kill me! I'm thinking about starting a Naruto ficcy, so watch out! Hm… so how did you like that chapter? I thought it was cool. So what was that picture of? Who knows? I hope you review. The review button is saying Press me…

LWB


	4. Chapter 4

Thread my Needle

Gipsychan- Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you picked up on the whole Oyo business. I was wondering if people would. That's why it's kinda obvious.

black shinigami- Thank you for reviewing all of my chapters so far. This chapter is specially for you. Thanks for picking up on Oyo.

kitty kat-Yea, Eriol was a bit ooc, but he was kind of confused. He can't recognize Oyo because she changed her eye color and used her hair to change the way her face looks. Like sometimes if you wear you hair up you look different and stuff, and it's also the first/second time he's seen her. But there's more Oyo-chan. Thanks for your review.

Yukiona-You are correct. Neew chapter,I hope you like.

Chapter 4

Eriol pranced in his garage for a minute, deciding which car he'd take. Decked out in black cargo pants and a dark blue shirt, he was ready. His eyes finally rested on his dark purple Sting Ray. (He is not rich, his friends like to park their cars in his garage, and the only charge is that he gets to drive them when he wants. He lives in the Victorian style house in the manga/anime.)

As he was nearing the club, he got a call from Syaoran. Using his hands free system, (better safe than sorry, even in a fanfic) he picked up. "Yo, what do you want? I'm driving."

"Why are you driving? You should have been here by now. Where are you?"

"I'm within ten yards of the club, I'm stuck at the intersection. I'll see you in a few." With out waiting for a response, Eriol hung up. When the light finally turned green, he pulled into the Black Cherry parking lot. He spotted Syaoran and walked over. When Syaoran finally noticed him, he smirked and they walked into the club together.

Upon entering, Eriol noticed that there was tension in the air. He looked around. Ah, so that's why. He noticed that Sakura was there, along with a huge group of fan girls. Syaoran was talking to the bar tender, while flirting with a bunch of girls. Eriol walked up to the bar an ordered a drink.

He scanned the room, when he noticed some purple hair. _Tomoyo?_ He stalked onto the dance floor, trying to catch a glimpse of the face with the purple hair. When he got close enough, he realized that it wasn't Tomoyo. With a sigh, he tried to exit the dance floor. He was stopped by a hoard of girls who started to dance with him. The tried to relax with all the girls around him. But then he saw her.

_Tomoyo._

This time he was sure of it. He shoved through the hoard of girls, causing a commotion.The purple haired angel finally looked up. When their gazes meet, her eyes widened in fear and she ran off. Finally freeing himself from the girls, he saw her escape out the back door. Swearing, he ran after her.

Slamming open the back door, he looked around the deserted alleyway. He sprinted to the end, swearing to him self that if he didn't find her, he'd regret it. When he went back to the front, feeling dejected, he noticed a girl entering. It was the girl he bumped into earlier. He proceeded to lengthen his stride to catch up to her.

"Excuse me." Eriol said politely to the girl. She looked up at him and frowned, her purple eyes darting around the room, looking for means of escape. Eriol pretended not to notice and continued " I saw you earlier. I bumped into you. Remember?" The girl nodded. "You dropped something earlier, I'll return it to you…"

"No. I didn't drop something. I already got it back." Eriol arched an eyebrow and reached into his pocket. "What I meant was that I went back to the hallway and picked it back up." Eriol groped his empty pocket, puzzled. The girl smiled and walked through the crowd.

"Matte!" Said Eriol. "What's your name?" He asked. The girl debated answering for a minute.

"My name is Oyomot." With those words she walked away. Eriols' eyes followed her until she was out of sight. _She looks familiar._ He tried to recall someone who looked like that. Drawing a blank, he looked for Syaoran. Finally finding his chestnut haired friend with a bunch of girls, he made his way over.

"Oh, Eriol. Having fun?" Mocked Syaoran.

"I told you, I'm only here to keep you out of trouble."

"Don't be so stiff, I saw the look you were giving the brunette earlier. She goes to our school… what's her name… Oyo…"

"Oyomot. Her name is Oyomot."

"Strange name. Strange, but cute girl."

"What do you mean by strange?" Ask Eriol, his curiosity aroused.

"I heard that she's quiet and her only friend is Sakura. She's an honors student and sings like an angel. I heard that every guy that's asked her out was turned down. Another weird thing is that she transferred in the middle of the school year."

"And that's strange?"

"Well, she just gives off a strange vibe, like she's hiding something." Syaoran turned his attention to the red head next to him. "Why are you so interested anyways?"

"No reason. Don't forget, we have school tomorrow, don't stay out too late." Said Eriol, getting up.

"Don't worry I won't." Said Syaoran, waving Eriol off. Eriol exited the club and made his way home in his car. When he got there, he hung up the keys and went to bed, never forgetting what he saw.

_Tomoyo. She's in Japan! Why did she run? Does she know that I haven't threaded the needle yet? How does she know?_ Eriol turned over and took out the needle and hair that he kept so close to him. He stared at it and remembered all the good times he'd had with her.

_Why can't I just thread the needle? Am I scared? Can I not commit? If I can't, why did I run after her? Maybe I should see what it would be like to go out with someone else and then make my decision. It's not like Tomoyo gave me a time limit. If I do date someone else, what would happen? If I don't like it, then it means I like Tomoyo. But if I do like it, should I give up on Tomoyo? Is Tomoyo my destined one?_

With a sigh, the dark haired boy fell asleep.

-Else were-

"Sakura, he saw me. What am I going to do?"

"It's ok Oyo, he might think he's hallucinating."

"But I ran off, that's suspicious."

"He still can't tell who you really are, Oyo, I find that sad."

"But…"

"Stop worrying. Maybe since he's seen that he can't live without you, he'll finally thread the needle."

Next day

"Eriol-kun!" Screeched Yoko. She clung to him immediately. "Did you hear about the coming dance? Didja?"

"Yea, I did. Can you let go of me?"

"Sorry Eriol-kun. Do you have a date for the dance yet?" she screeched.

"Um.. No, I don't have a date yet."

"YAY! You want to go with me? Huh, Eriol-kun?"

"No I…" Eriol stopped mid sentence… _New girl friend…_ "Sure. I'd love to go with you." Said Eriol, with a twitch. Yoko stopped in disbelief. Regaining her composure, she ran down the halls screeching, "Yay! Eriol-kun is my date for the dance!" Eriol almost slapped himself, but someone beat him to it.

"Syaoran… Save me, what have I done?" Said Eriol.

"What the hell? You actually said yes? I thought she was kidding. Wait? YOU SAID YES?" Syaoran yelled. Eriol shrunk and mumbled a soft yes.

"I thought we go to dances without dates so we can dance with the people already there."

"I-I I don't know what happened. I said yes."

"Great, now I have to go with a date too. But I have the perfect person in mind." He turned back to Eriol. "Don't make a fool of yourself." He warned. Before Eriol could respond, the bell rang. _Dang, math. Yoko's in my class. _With that passing thought, Eriol trudged off to his class.

Notes: Tehee. How did you like it? I hope you did. Remember the "I think somethings going to happen today" feeling that Eriol had? The feeling was that he was going to see Tomoyo. I can't wait until I read more of your encouraging reviews. I'll see you next chapter.

LWB


	5. Chapter 5

Thread My Needle

3musketteers-thanks for the review!

Black shinigami- I always look forward to your reviews, they brighten up my day. I hope you like this chapter. I'm glad you liked the dedication, and I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

Half way through the school day, Eriol got mobbed by his fan girls. They were asking if he was really taking Yoko to the school dance. Eriol could only nod, hoping that they would leave.

"Eriol, is it true?"

"Nooo, no one can take my Eriol from me!" The girls shouted.

"Wait, if he's taking some one, maybe… Syaoran's taking someone too!" Said one girl, running off. The rest of the girls waited a beat and ran off after her, looking for their beloved Syaoran. Eriol snickered, whishing his friend the best of luck.

Eriol headed to his locker to gather his books for his next classes when he noticed the girl from the club.

"Oyomot-san?" Said Eriol hesitantly, not sure what title he should put on her name.

"Hai?" Said Oyo, turning at the sound of her name.

"Umm… Would you like some help with your books? They seem heavy." He said, trying to cover up his impulsive screaming of her name.

"Are you sure I need the help? Look like you have more books than me." She said with an observant smile. Eriol glanced down at his books and then at hers. He laughed nervously.

"Uh, what class do you have next?" He changed the subject.

"I have home economics.(basically sewing and crafts)"

"Oh, I have a study, but it's in the same direction. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Said Oyo, brushing Eriol off. "By the way, just call me Oyo-chan." She said over her shoulder.

Eriol stared after her, trying to remember where he'd seen that face before.

The day finally ended, Eriol avoiding any disruption from his fan girls. When he was about to exit the school gates, Kaho stopped him. She motioned for him to follow her. He followed her silently, wondering what this could be about. Kaho finally entered a lecture hall, she slid the door shut after Eriol entered.

"Eriol, I'm aware of a slight disturbance in the balance of the world. There seems to me an increasing amount of dark power. They are planning an attack .But sensing their strength, it might be a while before the attack."

"How long is a while?"

"About a year, or more."

"Why are they attacking?"

"I'm not sure. They might be targeting a specific person, or persons. Right now, I have deducted that they are after you. Even though you are only a reincarnation, you are still strong. (Yea, when I said that they didn't have Clow card power, I meant the other people don't, Eriol is till Clow's reincarnation.) You pose a threat to the dark side if you wanted to demolish them. They want to prevent that."

"Ok. So I have a year before these forces come and get me? Can I attack before that?"

"You could, but they are meeting in a secret location that has not been uncovered yet. I don't suggest you go looking for them. Just enjoy life for now." Advised the older woman.

Eriol nodded and left the room. _I might need some help from Syaoran if I want to defeat these dark forces._

When Eriol made it to the gates, he looked around. _Is someone watching me? Is it the dark forces? Where are they? _Eriol closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint their exact location. Finally finding it, he jumped onto the roof.(Yes, in one jump.)

He gasped as he came face to face to face with a dark hooded figure. The figure was wearing a dark cloak that reached the ground, only exposing the soles of their shoes. Some of their face was hidden by the shadows castby the hood, but the rest was covered with black cloth.

The hooded figure, shocked, back up to the edge of the roof.

"I have you cornered. Tell me who you are and who you work for." The figure could only grin. Without thinking, the figure jumped. Eriol ran to the side, watching the figure turn in the air and land on their feet safely. The figure ran off the school grounds. But before running out of Eriol's sight, their hood came loose, revealing long purple hair.

Eriol could only gap at what he just witnessed.

A week later, Eriol still couldn't get the encounter out of his head. He even lost his cool during their practice game against Renkai. He made three errors in the whole game, which is a lot, compared to his usual zero.

In the morning, when he entered the school, there was a big buzz. He looked around and asked the nearest guy what the commotion was about.

"Oyomot from class 3-C is going to be a professional singer with Go-records, the biggest recording company in all of Asia!" Exclaimed the kid happily. "She's kinda cute too… if you go for the geeky smart girl look."

Eriol looked at the crowd once more before moving past it to his class. _History, eh? I wonder if Syaoran has heard the new about the new star._ He entered the classroom, which was deserted except for Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran was trying to flirt with Sakura, who ignored him.

Eriol walked towards them. "So did you guys heard about Oyomot?"

Syaoran glared at Eriol for interrupting. "Yea. I think it's about time. Whenever I had gym, I'd always hear her singing from the music rooms and she sounded fabulous."

"Is she really that good? Why didn't she get scholarships to schools with a better music department?" Asked Syaoran, curiously.

"Hmmm, I think she just transferred from the Americas. I'm not sure though." Said Sakura.

"America… What's there Tomo…" _Wait. T-O-M-O-Y-O, O-Y-O-M-O-T… Why didn't I see it before? Oyomot is Tomoyo. Where is she? _Thought Eriol as he bolted from the room. _And that's why she's good at singing and was heading towards Home Economics. Why didn't I see it before? Was it because she changed her appearance? It can't be._

"Hey, Eriol!" Shouted Syaoran down the empty hallway. "What was that all about?" Mumbled Syaoran.

"Lets just say your friend finally but one and one together and got two." Said Sakura, turning back to her work. Syaoran scoffed and went back into the classroom.

Eriol was at the gates before he saw the crowd. The kid where all crowded around a black stretch limo. Tomoyo was waving at them, standing by an open door. She was still in her Oyomot get up.

Many kids screamed, "Don't forget me! Bye Oyo-chan!" _What, people still think she's Oyo-chan?_

"Tomoyo!" Screamed Eriol. Not being able to hold back nay longer. The other kid turned to him, confused at his outburst. Tomoyo, on the other hand stared at him, tears starting to brim in her violet eyes. Not being able to take it anymore, she entered the limo and the limo drove away. Eriol started chasing after the limo, but lost sight of it after a few minutes. Eriol collapsed against the wall. _Why, Tomoyo, why?_

Notes: How do you like it so far? I hope you review. Hm… Now that I have a major conflicts introduced, I think the plot really will get moving. You learned about the major Tomoyo deal, and the Evil stuff. Those are the main themes. There might be some S+S moments if Syaoran can ever woo Sakura and stuff… But this is a EriolxTomoyo fic, so don't expect much. Read and Review, I LOVE reviews. Till next time

LWB


	6. Chapter 6

Thread My Needle

Woot, I'm already writing chapter Six, I'm so surprised. I'm really grateful for the number of reviews I've received. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing.

Oh! Black shinigami didn't review one of my chapters! Hehe, I hope you're still reading my story.

3musketteers-that is true, and she's pretty mad that he couldn't tell who she was.

Elise- I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 6

Eriol entered the classroom, ignoring the stares from the girls.

"Eriol…" Started the teacher, but Eriol beat him to it.

"I know I'm late, I had business," Croaked Eriol, sitting down in his seat. He looked across the classroom to Syaoran. Syaoran only gave him a quizzical look. Class resumed and the bell rang after five minutes. _Dang, I was gone that long?_ Eriol headed out the door and passed Syaoran's desk, dropping a note on it before exiting.

Syaoran picked up the note and read it

_I won't be in class for the rest of the day, get my work for me._

Was scrawled in messy penmanship. Syaoran sighed and walked down the hall.

Eriol stalked down the halls to his locker, passing some people with quizzical looks. When he got to his locker, he could hear a conversation between some girls nearby.

"Yea, I heard Eriol yelled Tomoyo at the Oyomot girl."

"Maybe he's only after famous girls, I mean, he's turned down every girl that's tried to make a move."

"No, he didn't turn down Yoko for the coming dance…" Said one girl.

"Ohh! Once, I read this manga about a guy who turns into an animal of the Chinese zodiac if he's hugged, maybe that's why Eriol turns girls down. Maybe he turns into something too!" Said a fifth girl, earning weird looks from the group of girls.

Eriol was finished at his locker so he slammed it loudly, alerting the girls that he was near by. They scurried away, not wanting to enrage Eriol further.

_Tomoyo, how could you? You were right there, but you never said anything._ Eriol wore a hurt expression. Before he could exit the school grounds, a hand stopped his, latched onto him would be more exact.

"Eriol-kun! I read a note that you would be skipping class, so I decided to skip with you!" Said Yoko joyously.

"Did you by any chance pick up the note from a trash can?" Asked Eriol, annoyed by her persistence, _wasn't going to the dance with her enough?_ He thought.

"Of course I did! Can't you see how dedicated I am?" Replied Yoko, happy of her disgusting deed.

"If you really love me…"

"Which I do."

"Can you…"

"Yes! I'll do anything for my Eriol-kun!"

"…go away?"

"What? I wanted to spend the day with Eriol-kun!"

"If you really love me, please go back to class."

"But Eriol-kun…" Started Yoko, looking up to see his stone cold eyes.

"No. Go back to class." Growled Eriol as he shook her off his arm and walked out the front gates. _Go-records, eh? Their base is near the center of town. _Thought Eriol as he flagged down a taxi. He hopped in and told the driver his destination.

When he finally arrived at Go-records, he exited the taxi. Looking up at the tall building, he paid the driver. He entered the building and noted the shiny floors and the marble counter tops.Eriol walked to the front desk, also noting that the receptionists looked like they were taken out of a magazine, or they were put in one.

"Excuse me, may I speak to Tomoyo? She is one of your newer singers."

"Let me check the database, please hold." Said the receptionist as she moved to another computer. "Ah, Daidouji Tomoyo. She is not at the agency today. She has a debut concert soon, so she is probably in the studio, which is two buildings to the left."

"Thank you." Said Eriol, tilting his head down slightly with thanks. He walked over two buildings and entered, for the entrance said Go-records: Studio. When he entered he saw a hallway. Seeing as this was the only way he could go, Eriol started forward.

When he reached a fork in the hallway, he stood there, pondering which way to go. But he heard the sound of an angel. He was bewitched by the song and gravitated to it. When he stopped, he saw the source of music.

Tomoyo was standing with headphones on in a recording booth. Eriol pressed his face against the window, listening to her sweet music. Eriol felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He looked behind him. There was a young man standing there, motioning him closer.

"Are you a fan? Fans are not allowed during recording sessions. Heck, they aren't really allowed in this building at all. Get out. Go to her concert." The man dragged Eriol out the front doors. Eriol cussed and left. He was almost back to the main building when he abruptly backtracked. He sat down in front of the studio and waited.

_She's got to come out sooner or later. She can't live in the place._ Thought Eriol. But he was wrong. After seven hours, he gave up. When he was leaving, he looked at the now dark sky. When he did, he noticed one of the balconies on the studio buildings. He saw her. Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" He screamed. She looked down at him, eyes widening in surprise. She bolted back into her room and shut the doors. Eriol frowned and left, swearing that he'd come back tomorrow.

-In Room-

"Sakura, he saw me!" Exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Well, I saw him at the recording studio, looking at you. I guess he waited outside for you, not realizing that you live here now." Said Sakura, shrugging.

Tomoyo stared out the window, with eyes longing for love.

Notes: How did you like it? If there are any major errors, please tell me so I can fix them. I wonder what will happen next! Remember to read my other stories, have fun. I'm also taking suggestions for any anime any characters any plot. Either e-mail them to me or post a review. R and R, always

LWB


	7. Chapter 7

Thread My Needle

Hm, only one review? O well, my count for number of people reading my story has gone up, which means people are still reading.

Bshinigami-thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story. My grammar has been improving? Yay! I've been proof reading more and more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was only kidding with the bshinigami didn't review my chapter, I was jut surprised because you've reviewed all of my chapters, I think.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 7

Eriol waited outside the building for two weeks. Each time, he could only catch a glimpse of Tomoyo. Usually it was just her hair, disappearing around the corner, or her face looking down from a window. Everyday, he would go to school then camp out in front of the building, only leaving to get food or got home at night.

This went on until the day of the dance.

"Eriol-kun! I haven't seen you in forever!" Screeched Yoko. "Where do you go after school everyday? We need to discuss tonight."

"What's there to discuss?" Asked a puzzled Eriol.

"Our attire! We need to match each other." Came the simple reply from Yoko. She left no room for debate by dragging him off. When they finally reached a pricey store, Eriol dashed in with Yoko, picking a random suit up.

"Is this ok?" He asked her. She almost swooned at the sight.

"It looks awesome on you! I also need something to make myself look just as good." Eriol was praying that she would hurry up. His prayers went unanswered when Yoko started pulling various items off the shelf. He situated himself near the dressing room doors, waiting as she showed him everything she tried on. His stoic response was a single nod of the head to every outfit.

When Yoko finally decided on something, it was already five. Eriol, seeing the time, dashed off, leaving Yoko and his suit, behind.

When Eriol was waiting to cross the street to the studio, he saw Tomoyo climbing into a limo. He tried to get her attention but failed. When he finally crossed the street, the limo was already gone. He turned around and noticed Sakura on the sidewalk.

"Sakura, where was Tomoyo going? Do you know?" He asked.

"Yea, she's going to the dance. The one that you wouldn't take her to because you are B-L-I-N-D." Said Sakura, emphasizing the last word by poking her finger in his chest.

"I know, don't try to rub it in. Why are you dressed up so fancy?" Finally noticing her light pink dress with Sakura petals on it.

"I'm waiting for my date for the dance. Why are you here? Isn't your little Yoko waiting for you?" Teased Sakura.

"Yes she is. Shecan wait antoher minute.Who's your date?"

"Are you hitting on my girl, Hiragizawa?" Teased a voice from behind Eriol.

"Syaoran?" Questioned Eriol, before turning around to confirm the identity of the person. "Sakura's your date?"

"Yes, she is. Now if you would stop pestering her and get back to your Yoko." Said Syaoran jokingly as he steered Sakura to his awaiting car. "I'll see you there, right?" Eriol nodded and went off to find Yoko.

He found her waiting in front of her house. When he arrived by foot, she looked at him strangely.

"Where's your car?" Said Yoko, looking around for his car.

"I walked. Let's walk to the school." Not noticing the shoes that Yoko was wearing.

"How do you expect me to walk in these?" She said motioning to her feet. It was then that Eriol noticed that Yoko was wearing high-heeled shoes.

"Fine, I'll go get my car." Mumbled an unhappy Eriol.

When they finally arrived at the dance, there was a big crowd of people on the dance floor. The crowd was made up of fan girls and fan boys. When Eriol and Yoko got closer, they noticed what the crowd was looking at. Sakura and Syaoran were on the dance floor, dancing with grace and beauty.

"Wow, I never knew Sakura and Syaoran knew how to dance like that." He remarked to himself.

"Lets go dance too," Said Yoko while dragging him towards the floor. Eriol shook his head and went back to the side, where the food was.

After a while of standing there Syaoran joined him.

"How's it going?" Said Eriol.

"It's good. I never knew Sakura was so good at dancing. Good thing you forced me to take those dancing classes with you." Said Syaoran with a smile.

"Yea, they did come in handy." When Eriol finished talking, Yoko ventured over.

"Hello Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun! Would you like to dance with me, Eriol-kun?" She asked, hoping that his answer would be different from before. When he shook his head no, she turned to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun, would you like to dance with me?" Before Syaoran could answer, Sakura came over. When Yoko saw Sakura's dangerous gaze, she slipped into the throng of people on the dance floor.

"Hm. Some people don't know when to give up." Remarked Sakura.

"Sakura, I thought you said Tomoyo was going to be here. Where is she?" Asked Eriol.

"She was here earlier, she might be in the bathroom. You know, escaping from fan boys." With that, Syaoran whisked her off to the dance floor. When Yoko noticed that Sakura finally left, she went back to Eriol to ask for another dance. This time no wasn't an answer.

She dragged him onto the dance floor and forced his arms around her waist. Eriol resisted at first, but when resisting failed, he complied with her actions.

Half way through the second dance, he saw Tomoyo. Then it hit him. It hit him like a sac of bricks. He pulled away from Yoko. Yoko tried to grab his hand before he had a chance to flee, but he was too fast. He was gone and her hand only closed around air.

Tomoyo saw him rushing towards her and she fled. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. Eriol exited the gym and looked around for a trace of Tomoyo. After ten minutes of searching, he deducted that she was ether hiding in the bathroom or left the dance all together.

Finally giving up his search, he retreated to the roof for a quiet sanctuary. He leaned on the railing, the wind was ruffling his hair but he didn't care. He pulled out the objects that he has kept so close to him for many years.

Without thinking, he plucked out a hair from his own head. _Tomoyo, I'm ready now. Please forgive me._ With that passing thought, he threaded the needle with his hair intertwined with Tomoyo's.

"There, I did it. I've finally threaded the needle." He whispered, his voice carrying in the wind. It was then that he noticed another presence on the roof. He looked on the other side, and could finally identify the person as...

Notes: Don't kill me. It's a cliffy! Hey, I rhymed. Anyways...Remember, this is NOT a SxS fiction, so they are together due to circumstances that are unknown. So they are together because they are. Don't say it's sudden. This story doesn't focus on them. I hope you liked it.

LWB


	8. Chapter 8

Thread my Needle

Woot, it's chapter eight! I hope you like this story.

3musketteers-I hope you like this chapter. Eriol is afraid of commitment .

black shinigami- hehe, cliffy. Who was it? Read on! Sleep is a good thing… Although I don't get enough myself. This chapter is even shorter than last, I'm sorry! cries

Rebecca-I'll answer your question at the end so I don't accidentally give away something.

Chapter 8

He looked on the other side, and could finally identify the person as Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo…" He whispered. Tomoyo leaned against the stairway wall.

"Eriol." She whispered in an even smaller voice. Without warning, she hugged him. He stood there, surprised at first, but then hugged her back.

"Tomoyo… I've realized, I lo…" He started but trailed off, remembering something that happened earlier. Tomoyo's head snapped up in response.

"What? You still can't say it?" Tomoyo released him. She gave him one last chance, but he remained silent. She whispered something to him before turning on her heel and running down the stairs. "Eriol, you are the only one I love. I wish you could feel the same." Eriol only stood there, watching her purple hair disappear form his sight.

He whispered to himself what he could not say to her, "Tomoyo, I love you. But I can't tell you yet. Dangerous times are coming, and this is the only way to protect you. I'm sorry."

He wore his new pendant around this neck, a symbol of his love, a symbol that Tomoyo would never see.

The next day at school, Eriol was bombarded with questions from Tomoyo's fan guys.

"How could you do that? How could you just turn her down?" They questioned him. The rumor spread arround like wild fire. He was saved only when Kaho entered the class and asked for silence.

Eriol could feel all their glares focused on him and it made him uncomfortable. He asked to be excused and Kaho gave him a funny look before allowing him to step out.

He never returned to class, instead, he wandered around town. Every corner, he would find something that reminded him of Tomoyo.

A swing on the playground, there was that time when they watched the stars from there.

The costume store on the corner, it was where Tomoyo talked him into doing a couple costume for Halloween, _and_ entering a contest. _Oh, what was that costume… Oh! They were two cats, a black one and a white one._

The little café on the other side of town, where they spent every Valentines Day.

That was when Eriol realized; he wouldn't be able to go through a day without Tomoyo. He would always be thinking of her. He stopped in front of a fabric store, he remembered the day clearly, it was her birthday…

"_Really Eriol? I can buy anything I want? Anything at all?" Tomoyo's face lit up._

"_Yes, anything you want. If you want a pack of thread, you can have it. If you want a cut of fabric, you can get as much as you want. I'll pay for all of it. It is your birthday after all." He smiled, for it was rare that Tomoyo would smile so much. Yet such a simple gesture can bring her such happiness._

Ah, and when she finally picked something out, she picked something so simple, yet useful.

"_Scissors? You can have anything you want, and you wanted scissors? You don't have to be shy, I don't care how much it is." Scissors? They were so, cheap._

"_Scissors, they are the most useful. You always need scissors when sewing. You need them to cut the fabric, you need them to snip thread, if you don't have scissors, you're sunk. I used to have two pairs, but my favorite pair broke last week." She placed the cutting implement on the counter. The ringing of the cash register is heard. _

_She smiled when Eriol pulled out his wallet to pay for it._

His legs carried him into the store. He looked around before he stopped in front of at needle. The head of the needle was purple. _Umm, what were these pins called…_ Eriol pondered the name of the pins before giving up. He took a multicolored pack and paid at the register.

He walked towards his house. When he passed a post office, he hesitated before walking in. He picked out a small packing carton and placed the box of pins in it. He scribbled an address on it, an address he knew so well, and sealed the box. But before he did, he slipped a note into the box. He dropped the box into a mail slot and left.

She left him. She was out of his life, for now. _I will say it Tomoyo. Just wait for me._ With that passing thought, Eriol headed back to his house. He needed to prepare for what was coming.

Notes: Yar! Do you like it? I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I think of this chapter as the end of the first arc.

**Answer to Rebecca**-If Tomoyo wasn't there and didn't hear what he said; she would know he threaded the needle because of Sakura. Sakura placed a light spell on the necklace. Eriol would have noticed, but since he goes to the same school and is in some of Sakura's classes, he thinks it just kind of rubbed off. Like if a person is wearing glitter, it comes off. I hope that answered your question.

It's like an anime, more than one arc. I was debating on how to end this arc. I didn't know if I should have happy ending or not, but I think it might build a bit more character to have it end this way as opposed to another. And I have some good ideas for the next arc that wouldn't happen if I ended it another way.

The next arc might start half a year after this. The people who want Eriol dead you be attacking soon. I hope you like my story. It's going to have more chapters, so don't worry. If you want to throw some ideas out, review.

LWB


	9. Chapter 9

Thread My Needle

Woot! It's the start of the 'second arc'. Thank you to all my loyal fans. I love you all so much!

Rebecca-Thanks for the review!

Black shinigami-Maybe you guessed right, maybe you didn't. I think I know who you're guessing though!

3musketteers-Thank you for you review. I hope this chapter pleases you as well!

I hope all of you readers had a great Thanksgiving, I did, food! Yum.

Chapter 9

It has been half a year since he saw her in person. For the past six months, he saved every article he could find of her. Her music was being praised as 'heavenly' and 'a gift from the gods'. Her fame was quickly growing, and she was becoming a hit overseas.

The kids in his class made the connection about a month after, the connection that Oyo-chan is Tomoyo. When they found out, the kids went crazy. Many were bragging about how many classes they had with her, while others just ignored it.

Ever since the public found out that she's studied overseas, people have been demanding that she go back over. There were even speculations that she has a lover overseas.

But the articles that worried Eriol the most were those about her and her lead guitarist, Shanji Shouya. There have been many rumors that Tomoyo and him were dating. When the first story came out, Eriol was shocked. It was only two weeks ago when he found out…

_He walked into the classroom. Sakura and Syaoran were already there. He's tried to ask Sakura about Tomoyo, but every time Sakura ignored him. Today when he entered, they both stared at him._

_Sakura approached him first, "Did you hear…" Started Sakura. Eriol thought to himself 'why am I always the last person to know something?'_

"_Tomoyo and Shanji Shouya… They might start dating soon." Eriol looked up into Sakura's face._

"_Is this… Is this just a cover? Just to make them more popular?" Asked Eriol. _

_Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't been able to talk to her lately. They've been busy. You heard about overseas? They might actually stay there for a few months." _

_A few students trickled in as Eriol sat there, debating whether or not it was a cover._

After two weeks, Sakura and he couldn't get in touch with Tomoyo. It appeared that she's always been busy, or maybe her manager disapproves of the 'fans'. Whatever the case, Eriol hasn't been able to confirm his suspicions.

When Eriol entered the class, the students were in turmoil.

"Tomoyo-chan's coming back!"

"I can't wait! I wonder what class she'll be in."

"Maybe she'll be in ours!'

A student from the window called out, "She's here!" The class gathered by the sliding door, all but Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol that is. They crowded to see Tomoyo.

"Oh look! She's with Shanji! Are they both going to our school?" Their heads turned as the pair walked pass the classroom and around the corner.

"Class, _please_ take your seats." Said their teacher. I have an announcement. We have a new student joining us today. Please come in." The door slid open and Shanji Shouya talked in. "His name is Shanji Shouya and many of you should know him as Tomoyo's lead guitarist. Please make him fell welcome and…" The teacher trailed off, realizing that the students weren't paying attention anymore.

"Is it true that you're going out with Tomoyo?" Asked a girl. Sakura remained in her seat when all the other girls gathered around the front.

"If is isn't Sakura-chan!" Yelled Shanji while waving to her. The girls glanced at Sakura before turning their attention back to Shanji. Sakura twitched when he called her and acted as if nothing ever happened.

"_Class, please calm down and return to your seats!_"

The class reluctantly dispersed when Shanji smiled and bid them back to their seats. "Shanji, there is a seat in front of Sakura, please sit there. Sakura, please stand…"

"No need sensei, I know who Sakura is." Said Shanji, as he smiled at Sakura. Syaoran, who sat behind Sakura, glared at the new comer. Eriol couldn't help but turn in his seat. Each time he did, Shanji was always looking back at him with intensity.

Three classes went by before the lunch bell finally rang. Everyone crowded around Shanji's desk as he amused them with his stories of celebrities.

"Shanji? Are you coming to lunch?" Asked a voice from the door.

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan. Hold on." He then directed his attention to his fans, "I have to go now I'll you later." He then walked out the door. Eriol could only glare at the door.

"Hey Eriol, isn't that the guy that Tomoyo is supposedly going out with?" Asked Syaoran.

Instead of waiting for Eriol to answer, Sakura answered for him.

"Yea, Shanji Shouya. I've heard he's quite a character. He was born in Okinawa and started playing the guitar when he was fifteen. Although he wasn't a prodigy, he worked hard and achieved fame. He has a father that's never there, his mother died when he was ten and he has a sister that he looks after. His dad owns a multimillion-dollar company, but Shanji got thrown out of school when he was eleven for fighting and was sent to school in the states. He came back when he started to become famous. Since then, he's had about seven ex-girlfriends."

When her description ended, Sakura was greeted with the blank stares of Eriol and Syaoran. "What? I like to know who my best friend is 'going out' with." Eriol only sighed.

"Say, Sakura, would you like to go eat lunch now?" Said Syaoran. When they were at the door, he turned, "do you want to join us?" He asked Eriol as an after thought.

Eriol didn't want to ruin their fun so he declined.

He made his way to the cafeteria to buy some food. He walked by some windows, which faced the field. Hesaw Sakura unpacking a bento and he saw Syaoran smiling with her. He kept on walking while staring out the window.

He paused slightly when he saw Tomoyo with Shanji. His fist clenched involuntarily as he walked by. His eyes were looking at the floor, obviously hurt. If Tomoyo looked up, she would have seen the hurt expression on his face. But she didn't; instead, Shanji looked up and smirked at the expression on Eriols' face. Eriol could only give a final glare at the guitarist before he turned the corner.

Notes: Good, bad? I think I'm getting better at this updating thing. Ya know, considering that I have about six (and a half) stories to update. I hope you like this chapter. Any questions comments, and critiques can go in a review. I love you all.

What would you like more of, Eriol and Shanji rivalry or the 'Evil forces'? I would love to know.

Something's up with the 'hits' on I Got six reviews for a chapter, yet no ones viewed that chapter… . I hope that gets fixed.

LWB


	10. Chapter 10

Thread My Needle

Hi, thank you for all of the reviews. Like I said, don't be afraid to point out mistakes, but there shouldn't be too many, I've got a beta reader.

Author: Little wolf blossom

Beta: Sango Twin

Chapter 10

When Eriol returned to the classroom early from his lunch break, he found the room empty. He sat down in his seat and sighed. He took out his sketchpad and started to draw. After a few minutes, he was lost in his artwork, not noticing anything but his art.

He was startled when he heard a slight rummaging from a desk a few seats away. When he looked behind him, he saw Tomoyo going through Shanji's stuff.

"Tomoyo." Eriol stated his voice void of emotion. Tomoyo immediately looked up.

"Eriol…kun." She added the honorific unsure of herself. The two looked at each other for a few seconds, before Tomoyo's eyes stared to dart around the room.

"Oyo-chan!" Came a voice from the hallway. The door slid open to reveal Shanji.

"Did you find it yet, Tomoyo-chan?" He watched her as he slandered into the room.

"No, not yet Shanji." She replied as he peered over her shoulder. Eriol couldn't help but smile as he noticed the missing kun. The two talked and sat. After a while, the other students began to filter in, having finished their lunch.

When Sakura entered, Shanji ran up to her. "Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed as he opened his arms for a hug. He was discouraged, however by the look he was receiving from Syaoran.

Syaoran shot the newcomer with a threatening look before ushering Sakura to her seat. Shanji smiled and went back to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, want to go out after school with me?" Tomoyo didn't even glance at Eriol before replying with a nod.

Tomoyo got up to leave. When she got to the door, the door slid open and a girl came running in, upsetting Tomoyo's balance and knocking her over.

"Eriol-kun!" Yoko yelled as she clung to him. She sheepishly looked up at him before continuing; "I missed you at lunch. Where did you run off to? I was going to ask you at lunch, but I might as well ask now."

Tomoyo got up from the ground, with Shanji's help and stared at Eriol.

"Eriol-kun, do you want to…" But she was cut off by the teacher's voice.

"Yoko, get back to your seat. And you" She said as she looked over at Shanji and Tomoyo. "You…you can walk her back to class and then come back. Just don't get caught." Shanji waved once to the teacher before sliding the door shut.

Eriol sighed as the teacher continued her lecture. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Eriol headed to the locker room.

"Hey, Syaoran. What's up?"

"Nothing, did you hear about who we're playing?" When Eriol shook his head, Syaoran elaborated. "We're playing Kisaragi."

"What? You mean the team that beat us at Koshien last year?"

"No! I mean the girls team."

"The girls team… The one that the boys team beat last year to face us?" Syaoran nodded as he tugged on his cleats. Eriol slipped into his jersey and they walked out of the locker room.

"Alright, although we're playing against an all girls team, they made it to the semi-finals. Let's not underestimate them."

When the coach turned to lead his team onto the field, Toshiko said in a loud whisper, "Why should we be afraid of them? They probably only won because the teams they played were weak, they lost against Kisaragi Boys." No one paid any heed to the boy as they brushed by him.

The first person Syaoran saw was Sakura. He smiled and waved to her. When he noticed the two people next to her, he nudged Eriol.

Eriol looked to where Syaoran's hand was motioning. He saw Tomoyo in between Sakura and Shanji. By the expression on Shanji's face, Eriol could tell that he didn't want to be here.

From where the three were sitting, Eriol would have a good view of them all game. They were right near first base. Since they were playing at their field, Eriol got ready for his job as catcher.

He crouched down and the first batter came up. When Eriol looked up, all he could see were pink strands of hair. When the batter turned and winked at him, he glanced back at her once but quickly averted his gaze and got ready for the pitch.

"Strike one!" The umpire yelled from behind Eriol. Eriol tossed the ball back to Syaoran.

The girl got back into position as Syaoran wound up. Eriol followed the trail of the ball, until the pink haired girl hit it and ran to first. The outfielder quickly scooped up the ball and hurled it to second. Eriol watched as the throw was caught. The base umpire yelled out the call thatwent unheard to Eriol, but he assumed it was safe, because the girl was dusting herself off and stood on the base.

The game dragged on and Eriol started to get familiar with the girls' batting styles. The game was coming to a close and the score was 5-3, Kisaragi.

It was the bottom of the ninth. The only people to get a hit off of their ace pitcher, Ryo, were Syaoran and Toshiko. Eriol was up at bat, Toshiko was on third and Syaoran was batting next, and they had two outs.

Eriol clenched the bat as the first pitch came. He swung the bat and grazed the top of the ball, but the speed and momentum that carried it, took it straight into the catchers mitt.

"Strike one!"

Eriol relaxed slightly and waited, as a catcher, he had a better chance of anticipating where the ball would go. This time, the crack of the ball hitting the bat was heard. The ball sailed through the sky, close to the foul line.

A deafening crack was heard. When Eriol looked up, he saw the ball; it was in Shanji's face. When the ball fell, there was a red spot left on Shanji's face.

"Why you… YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE! HOW WILL I PLAY NOW!" His shouts were getting softer and softer as he was dragged off by the team physician and into the medical stall.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo for a minute, and noticed her trying to surpress a giggle, before rushing into the stall after Shanji. With out his noticing, his face softened.

"Foul!" The Umpire said. Eriol trudged back to home and picked up his bat. He managed to hold his bat steady as the first ball passed him.

"Ball." The umpire said calmly.

When the next ball passed, Eriol hit the ball as hard as he could, it went swerving to the left, keeping Toshiko at third, but allowing Eriol to get to first.

Syaoran ran up to the plate and was met with shouts and screams.

Syaoran set the bat above his shoulders and positioned himself at the plate. The first ball surprised him when he could have sworn he saw a lightning strike follow the ball.

Syaoran, Eriol, and Toshiko shared a look at each other, shrugging at the unasked question. Syaoran squinted as he watched the next ball go by. He _did_ see lightning.

In the dugout, the team captain was explaining, "That is the lightning ball. Ryo uses it at the end of most games to steal victory for their team. It was rumored that she had it last year, but when he proved that they weren't just rumors, the public went crazy. Though I've never seen it this close. I need to gather some data." The coach took out a notebook and started to write stats in it.

Syaoran hit the third lightning ball, but when he did, the force caused his hit to weaken into an easy fly ball. The three of them started running anyways, hoping that the sun would catch on someone's eyes, causing the girl to miss the ball.

But luck wasn't with them; the girl caught it, ending the game.

5-3, Kisaragi Girls won. Eriol and Toshiko walked back into the dugout.

When they finished putting their gear away, they walked back out to shake hands with the opposing team.

"You did good." Complimented Mao to Eriol.

"You too, it must be hard catching a lightning ball." Eriol remarked. Mao nodded.

"Hey, do you guys want to come have dinner with us? You played a great game after all." Hikaru said.

"We would love to," Toshiko responded.

"Alright, we'll meet you at this place in half an hour." Said Hikaru, handing Syaoran the address of Yuko's mom's shop. The team nodded and headed to the locker room.

Notes: How did you like this chapter? Next chapter will be very important to the development of the plot, I was going to try and fit it into this chapter, but it wouldn't fit. Yup, I hope you read and review. Happy holidays to all, and happy new year too!

Sango: Ha ha you spelled the last locker as licker! XD you made my day… Oh and for all of you reading… I'm not a big baseball fan so if I messed up a scene, don't kill me! . now Review to her! More reviews the faster she writes the more I beta! - makes a good combination. Now if you read this I'll give you a special treat! A page count and word count too! Page count: 5 (be assured I'll talk to her about longer chapters ) and Word count: 1,601! Remember R&R! Bye.

LWB


	11. Chapter 11

Thread My Needle

Beta: Sango Twin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Yoko (my original character, not the princess nine one) and Shanji. Thanks for reading my story!

Chapter 11

When the boys arrived at the small humble little shop, the food was steaming and the girls were having fun. Some of the team had to go home, so only a few people entered. Syaoran entered with Sakura by his side, they were chatting happily.

Behind them came Tomoyo and Shanji. Shanji had his arm around Tomoyo, but Tomoyo kept on inching away.

Eriol nodded at Syaoran as he sat down next to him. "That was a good game."

"It was alright, I could have done better" Syaoran replied.

Eriol nodded in response and focused on the food in front of him.

"Hey, Mr. Hiiragizawa!" One of the girls said. Eriol looked over and saw a girl with glasses approach him. "That was some great catching there. I hope we play each other…" But before she could finish, Yoko appeared.

"I was sitting here." Yoko said, shooting a threatening look towards the girl.

"S-sorry." The girl turned and went back to her friends.

"What do you want, Yoko?" Eriol sounded a bit ticked off. It didn't go unnoticed by Yoko.

"Yea, the nerve of the girl, trying to take my seat. I would be pretty mad too."

"_What_ do you _want_, Yoko?" Yoko looked at Eriol once before replying.

"Remember earlier? When I was going to ask you something? Well…" Yoko never got to finish her statement.

"Would everyone please pay attention? I have an announcement!" Everyone turned to Hikaru, who was standing on a table looking down at them. "Do the greatness of the Kisaragi girls team, we would love to kick ass the next time we face you. We won't hold back next time."

"Hikaru, you weren't supposed to say that!" Ryo hissed.

"Oh yea, everyone, have fun and eat as much as you want, tonight's on the house!" Hikaru sat down after that statement. Everyone started to talk and it eventually got louder.

From his place at the bar, Eriol could hear the discussion between Shanji, Tomoyo and some members of each team.

"So Tomoyo, how did you get your start into singing?" Yoko asked. "Do you think you can help me find an agent? I really want to go into modeling."

Tomoyo and Shanji answered with their own stories.

"I remember when I was little. I didn't really fit in with my family. My dad was rich, and my mom died when I was ten. Before, my dad didn't really like me, after mom died; he ignored my sister and I. I started to work on my own. When my dad found out, he got mad. His son wasn't supposed to work, I was supposed to learn how to take over the business.

I went to school, but once I saw some kids picking on my sister, so I beat them up. I got suspended and my dad threw me out and he sent me to America. Half a year later, my sister got in trouble and got thrown out. She contacted me and I picked her up. I had to hold down five jobs to support us. I didn't bother going to school. If I did, I slept through class.

When I returned to Japan, I took guitar lessons. After hard work, I got where I am today."

Yoko was absorbed in his life story. "Wow, and the agencies just picked you up like that?"

"Nah, I worked some gigs at bars before someone noticed me."

Yoko nodded and turned to Tomoyo. "What about you?"

"Well…When I was younger, I always liked to sing. When I went overseas to study the arts, singing was one of them. When I came back, a lot of things happened. If they didn't happen the way they did… I might not be a singer."

"Aww, Oyo-chan. I'm glad they happened the way they did." Shanji said.

When he said that, Eriol could feel the smirk he was sending his way. Eriol sipped his drink slowly, savoring the cooling sensation it had on him.

"As I was saying, Eriol-kun, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Eriol stopped sipping from his drink. Syaoran and Sakura looked over at the pair, waiting for his answer.

Tomoyo wasn't really paying attention to Eriol, but when she heard Yoko's question, she stiffened.

"When?"

"Is that a yes?" Yoko squealed. "It is, isn't it!" She jumped up with joy. "Well, when ever you're free. I can always rearrange my schedule."

Yoko cast a triumphant grin to Sakura, who glared in return. Syaoran comforted his girlfriend by patting her on the back and offering to leave early with her. Sakura shook her head no and continued eating.

Eriol turned to look at Yoko, when he did; he caught a glimpse of Tomoyo. Her face was down and her hair covered her eyes. Eriol could tell she was in pain. He was going to go and confront her, when she looked up at him.

Her eyes were glassy and tears were threatening to spill. Eriol got up from his seat, but before he could reach her, she bolted. Shanji tried to follow her, but Syaoran and Sakura held him back.

Eriol was rooted to the spot. He heard Syaoran's voice and was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Eriol, you better go after her."

Eriol ran out the door, hoping to find Tomoyo. He watched her purple hair turn a corner to his right and he followed it.

"Tomoyo!" He yelled, she turned and looked back, only to double her speed after. Eriol let out a low growl. She turned to the left and kept running. Eriol followed her, he could still see her. If only he could run faster.

When she took another right, Eriol lost sight of her. He stood on the corner, searching frantically for her. She just, disappeared. Across the street, Eriol saw someone with purple hair and a she had dark cloak, the girl was emitting a strange aura.

Eriol crossed the street and approached the girl.

"To-Tomoyo?"

The girl turned and Eriol could only make out some of her features.

"Sorry, I mistook you for someone else." He said.

"Really?" The girls' voice sounded meek, as if she had suffered a great illness. Under the rim of her hood, her eyes glowed an eerie shade of gold.

It was then that Eriol noticed her threatening aura. "What-what do you want from me?"

A light wind fluttered by, gently blowing Eriol's hair. The two stood there, looking at each other.

Her intense gold eyes held Eriol's in place. When the wind blew off her hood, Eriol gasped.

"Is it really you, Tomoyo?" He whispered.

The girl looked at him. "You jeopardize our mission, Clow. Die!" She screeched. She shaped her magic in her hand, tossing it hand to hand. She aimed it at Eriol and attacked.

Eriol dodged and concentrated his power to his fist. The girl started to hover. Eriol ran up to her and tried to punch her. The girl simply dodged and raised her foot for a kick. Eriol tried to block it with his hands, but the force pushed him off his feet. He landed a few feet away.

He called on his powers and attacked her with a ball of lightening. The girl crumbled to the floor. When he got closer, she let out a long whistle. Out of the sky came a dark figure.

A big black raven hovered above her. The girl reached up and grabbed onto a talon.

"We will meet again, Clow Reed." She spat. The bird flapped its wings and flew off. Eriol watched it until it disappeared. But is didn't disappear because it got farther and farther, but it vanished into thin air.

After a few minutes, Syaoran and Sakura arrived and looked at their friend on the ground.

"Damn it." Was all Eriol said before picking himself up off the ground.

Notes: How did you like it? A bit of action, more conflicts in Eriol's life.

I think this is shorter than last chapter, sorry! I hope you like my story so far! I love you all! Thanks for Reading.

LWB


	12. Chapter 12

Thread my Needle

Beta: Sango Triplet

Chapter 12

During the next week of school, Eriol couldn't find a trace of Tomoyo or Shanji. When he asked Sakura, she simply replied with, "They're touring."

Eriol sighed. It had been almost two weeks and they were still on tour. He sat on the roof, thinking about what had happened. He thought about the girl, the fake Tomoyo, the one that attacked him. He found it odd that whenever Tomoyo was out on tour or away, the fake Tomoyo was always missing.

Eriol looked into the sky, thinking over everything carefully. With what he understood so far, the impersonator had a really high chance of being the real Tomoyo. But it just didn't click, why would Tomoyo want to hurt him? Did he really hurt her that badly the past few years?

The bell rang and Eriol got up and stretched. He took one last look at the sky before returning to class.

During his last class, there was a slight disruption in the hall. When his teacher opened the door to take a look, the whole class followed. Eriol was one of the ones that didn't follow. He stayed at his seat, waiting for everyone else to settle.

But they didn't settle. From the phrases that he could catch from the students, Tomoyo and Shanji had returned.

Eriol's' mind raced, what class was he in? More importantly, was Tomoyo in it? When he remembered that she wasn't, he let out a sigh. A sigh of relief, or a sigh of frustration, he couldn't tell.

The commotion never ended, it too the students too long to settle back down, the bell rang just as they were quieting. Eriol sighed and filed out behind the rest of the class.

When he got outside, he spotted Tomoyo. Tomoyo was a few yards away from him, still oblivious to his presence.

She was acting differently from before she went over seas. Maybe something happened to her.

Eriol could remember how carefree she seemed before she left for America, but from his previous encounters with her when she was Oyomot, she seemed changed. Even under cover, Eriol would not believe that Tomoyo would not act so, timid.

Eriol's attention was brought back to Tomoyo when Shanji came out. Tomoyo smiled meekly at Shanji before he too her arm. Tomoyo looked over at Eriol and gave him a true smile. Shanji noticed and decided to glare at him and then whispered something to Tomoyo. Tomoyo's face fell and she looked down at her feet and they both walked away, Shanji's expression suddenly turned smug as he shot Eriol a triumphant grin.

Eriol scowled at him and watched them leave. That look on Tomoyo's face, it looked hesitant. Eriol frowned at this revelation; Tomoyo never hesitated with her emotions before.

Eriol stalked off of the campus, still slaving over his thoughts.

Eriol walked past fences and houses before stopping in front of a store. He looked in the window at what caught his attention.

Tomoyo, L-I-V-E!

Tokyo Convention Center

$35-per person

Eriol read the flyer again and looked at the many pictures of Tomoyo. He ripped one of the flyers off and walked off towards his house.

Eriol found himself paying the thirty-five dollars required to enter the Tokyo Convention Center.

Inside the convention center was as mob of people. The first thing Eriol noticed was the humidity. The windows were fogging up and one could hardly breathe. When everyone else finished filing in, the band took the stage.

After a guitar solo, courtesy of Shanji, the drummer spoke. "Hello Japan! Are you ready?"

A chorus of yes's filled the convention center.

"What are you ready for?"

The crowd screamed, "Tomoyo!"

Shanji took up his mic, "Welcome Tomoyo!"

There was smoke starting to tickle on the stage as a secret door opened. Tomoyo came up, spinning, before the floor was even.

Tomoyo's back was towards the crowd and she could hear all of the screaming.

Eriol watched as the music started up. Its metallic sound of the guitar and drums clashed with her angelic voice. It caused Eriol to shiver; he'd never heard such a tune. This was probably why the group was so successful.

Eriol looked up, he felt someone staring at him. He looked around the room behind him. It seemed everyone was more interested in the band than him. He looked up at the stage and saw Shanji. The brat was looking straight at him. They held each other's gaze for a minute, before Shanji had to concentrate on a difficult guitar chord.

When the song finished, the crowd erupted with cheers. Tomoyo's angelic voice came on to calm them.

"Hello! How is everyone?" Tomoyo paused for a moment, listening to the screams of the many. "Woot! It seems we have a great crowd tonight! My next song is a song that I wrote myself. It's called Pure Hear, and I'm hoping that you all like it!"

Tomoyo stepped back as the music started up. The crowd started swaying with the music as Tomoyo started to sing. The crowd seemed enchanted by her singing.

When Tomoyo finished the song, the crowd cheered again. Tomoyo smiled as she bowed. After finishing her whole program, Tomoyo left the stage.

Eriol had to hold himself back. He wanted to meet her in her dressing room, try to talk to her. Maybe, say the three words she's been waiting for. But Eriol choose to leave. _She'd be swarmed with reporters, no need to add me to the mix._

Eriol was walking down the street as cars were zooming by. Eriol was crossing the street when it happened. He felt her aura. He turned, looking from side to side.

"Where are you? Show yourself." Instead of getting and answer, the honking of a car was heard. Eriol turned and saw the headlights going straight at him.

Reflex caught up with him and he rolled out of the way and onto the sidewalk. When he got up, he saw her face again.

"Who are you? Why do you use her face?"

"Hmph. Clow Reed, how you threaten us. I am _not_, your _precious _Tomoyo, be assured. My name is Bellatrix. Why I take this form is none of your business." With out speaking again, she lifted her hand and gathered her energy.

Smiling sinisterly, she released her power. Eriol closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't escape from such a close proximity. The blow never came, his life was still intact.

"Hold it." Booms Sakura's voice. Eriol opened his eyes, only to realize he was enclosed in a pink bubble. He looked back, only to see Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran rushed over and helped Eriol up. "You alright?" He asked, pure concern etched in his face,

"I'm fine."

Sakura rushed to their side, her eyes warily eying Bellatrix.

"We'll gather all of our forces soon enough, and when we do, we'll take all of you out." Sneered Bellatrix. "But for now, seeing as I'm outnumbered, I shall take my leave." With a bow, she left.

"No! Come back here!" Syaoran yelled, shaking his fist angrily after her. The three of them stood in silence, each thinking about what to do next.

The next morning, Eriol woke up to his alarm clock. Quickly shutting it off, he go up. He changed into his uniform and started off with some cereal. He proceeded to go through his morning routine. After he got the paper, he realized he still had fifteen minutes before he had to leave. So instead of wasting it at school, he opened up the paper and started to read.

An article titled _Tomoyo Performs Live and Disappears After_ Eriol read parts of it silently to him self.

…missing after concert at convention center … no one knows where she went… appeared an hour later… no one reported seeing her leave… where could she have been… reports of her being seen on the street…

Eriol shut the paper. He was now very bewildered. She wasn't there after the concert, so could that have been her? Could Bellatrix have been lying about her identity?

Eriol looked at the clock once more. Sighing, he stuffed the paper into his bag and started walking to school.

Notes: I'm SO sorry it's been three months. It shouldn't have taken me this long to update. I've just had so much school. stab I'm really sorry. I'll try to update faster.

So did you like it? I'm already planning the ending, and I'm hoping it won't take me long to type and update. Please forgive me. bow

Toodles for now

LWB


	13. Chapter 13 Final

Thread my Needle

Beta: NONE!

Chapter 13 (Final)

When Eriol arrived at school, the gates were surrounded by reporters. Eriol brushed by them, only hearing snipplets of the questioning. He stopped when he heard her answer to the question, '_So where did you go after your concert?'_

Eriol hung back for a minute, trying to hear her voice.

"Oh, that. Truthfully, I didn't remember too clearly what happened. I remember entering my dressing room and then, nothing. I woke up on the side of a street not soon after. But there was a momentary gap, from the dressing room to the street. It worries me now that I think about it."

Eriol didn't stop to think. He sped off to find Sakura and Syaoran.

He found them in the halls going to their next class. He stopped them and walked into an empty classroom, hoping that they'd follow.

Eriol turned as they were shutting the door. He opened his mouth to speak, "I think Tomoyo might be this Bellatrix person."

Syaoran nodded.

"I'm not sure, Eriol. I mean, Tomoyo was really nice. I don't think she'd do this, especially to you. She loves you," voiced Sakura.

"How would you know? She left me." He cast a quick glare at Sakura.

"If she really didn't want to be with you, why did she give you the needle? She LOVES you, Eriol. How do you think she would have known if you threaded it or not? I was here watching you. If you really wanted her back, you would have just threaded it." Sakura was screaming by this point.

Syaoran got to his feet and walked up behind her. He murmured something into her ear and Sakura seemed to relax more.

"I was thinking…" started Syaoran. "That maybe Tomoyo's being controlled." He walked in between the two and gestured with his hands. "She could have gone to America, meet someone shady and got drugged." When he noticed the looks he was receiving, he defended himself, "It can happen!"

Eriol was about to say something when Kaho walked through the door.

"Clow-Eriol, I've finally found you. The dark ones, they're starting to move." The three nodded at each other and ran out of the class room, past Kaho, past their classmates.

When they dashed into the street, they saw a faint glow from Tokyo tower. With out exchanging words, they all ran to the tower.

Before they got there, they were stopped by Bellatrix.

"Well, if it isn't you three again." Bellatrix sneered. Bellatrix hovered above them for a few seconds before Eriol attacked. She simply evaded and sighed. "Do you want to play, Clow? We're ready for you." As she spoke, shadows formed behind her. "Attack them, my pets."

Sakura evaded the faceless attackers as Syaoran stood behind her and destroyed them. The pair worked quickly, destroying half of the faceless in no time at all.

Eriol held his own against them, not wanting to wear himself out.

"Eriol! The tower seems like her main source of power." Eriol heard her yell and he slashed through the remaining faceless and ran by them, Syaoran and Sakura following him closely. They could hear Belllatrix's screams as they ran.

"Ignore her," was Syaoran's reply from behind Eriol.

The trio finally reached the tower. When they looked up, they noticed a slight glow from the observation tower. The three entered the tower, looking for the stairs.

They were delayed when they noticed a gathering of faceless. The faceless attacked them ruthlessly. It seemed like they only multiplied, whenever he destroyed one, two replaced one.

"When will they end?" Eriol muttered to himself. Syaoran heard him and replied, "I don't know, but you and Sakura can continue on, I'll hold them off so you two can slip away."

Sakura turned and ran to Syaoran's side. "I'm not leaving you." She said flatly, leaving no room for argument. Syaoran looked up at Eriol. Eriol grinned and mouthed 'whipped' to him.

"Eriol, you continue. Syaoran and I will fight off these things." Syaoran drew his sword and started cutting down the faceless.

Eriol looked from Syaoran, to Sakura, to the now open path. He made up his mind quickly and took the open path. He ran down the path without looking back.

_Never look back until you are in the clear._ That was what Tomoyo always said to him. Eriol looked ahead, looking at the door that was nearing in sight.

He pushed through the door and gasped at what he saw.

"T-tom-moyo." Was all he was able to utter as he fell to his knees.

In front of him, Tomoyo was sitting on a cold metallic chair wearing only a white slip. Her head was covered with a bowl and a visor covered her eyes. Tubes extended from her toes to her head. Eriol could see unknown fluid passing through the tubes.

The tubes led to a machine that was glowing behind her. Eriol moved to the side so he could get a better view.

A huge screen glowed an eerie blue color. He could see the silhouette of a person's back.

The person turned and purred, "Helloooo. It looks like we have a visitor." When Eriol got a good look at her, it seemed she was only sixteen. But when he looked closer, he could see age lines marring her face.

"Is it Clow Reed? Finally you sought us out."

"Who are you and what have you done to Tomoyo?" The two stood facing each other, the only noise coming from Tomoyo's machine.

When the woman didn't answer, Eriol pulled on his power, shaping it into small throwing daggers. He threw them and they went flying by the woman, cutting a few strands of her hair.

"Well, it seems like you missed." The woman said easily.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Eriol replied with a serious look on his face.

"I know." Eriol looked past the woman, and to his horror, the giant screen with the numerous keys was unharmed. Eriol squinted and looked closer. He saw the blades in the woman's hands.

"Who are you?" He repeated.

"My name… my name is Andromeda, but you'll be dead soon anyways." Eriol looked at Tomoyo, then the woman, then back again. He rushed over to Tomoyo, finally convinced that Andromeda wouldn't attack yet.

He inspected the tubing carefully. He looked from the machine to Tomoyo and his eyes followed the tubes to their place on the master board. When he finally finished assessing the situation, he made to pull out a tube.

"I wouldn't do that." He looked up at Andromeda.

"Why not?"

"You never know, might kill the girl." Eriol looked at the tube again and his hand dropped.

"How will I save her?"

"I don't know. That's a question for Narcissa, or possibly Bellatrix. I know nothing about this stuff." She gestured to the tubes.

"What do you know?" Eriol eyes narrowed.

Andromeda responded with a grin. "I know some things, like fighting for instance." To prove her point, she threw one of Eriol's daggers back at him. Eriol dissolved it before it struck him in the eye.

Eriol turned when footsteps started getting louder from the outside. Through the door came Syaoran and then Sakura. Following a few seconds later was Bellatrix.

Upon Bellatrix's arrival, Andromeda barked orders to her. "Find Narcissa and move the girl to safety. We can't endanger her while we fight." Bellatrix nodded and headed back into the corridor.

Syaoran, Sakura and Eriol readied themselves for the battle with Andromeda. With a flick of her wrist, the fighting started.

When Andromeda said she knew about fighting, she wasn't lying. She easily evaded their multiple attacks. It was ten minutes into the fight when Bellatrix returned with, who Eriol could only assume, Narcissa.

When Sakura tried to attack Bellatrix, Andromeda appeared in front of Bellatrix and deflected Sakura's blow. Sakura backed up so she was between Eriol and Syaoran. Eriol whispered something to her, and she passes it on to Syaoran. Syaoran's eyes narrow in concentration before nodding.

The three attacked Andromeda at once, hoping to catch her off guard. Instead, she jumped away and landed behind them, but she quickly realized her mistake. Sakura turned and charged at Andromeda again, but Syaoran and Eriol kept running. Syaoran took out Bellatrix in one hit, for she was unsuspecting.

Eriol was met with resistance from Narcissa.

"You think you can be rid of me that easily, Clow? I've been waiting too long for this moment; you won't take it away from me." Blood dripped from Narcissa's wound. She stopped Eriol's dagger with her arm, only managing to stop it with her bone.

Her right arm went behind her and out of sight. And in a flurry of movements, her own dagger was out and she took a few strikes at Eriol.

Eriol escaped with only a few scratches. "Andromeda is not the only one skilled with weapons. I'm decent with them." Narcissa back up until she was next to Tomoyo, who was now half connected to the machine.

"If you want her to live, you better not make any sudden moves or my hand might accidentally slip and cut a wire." Narcissa went to work on completely disconnecting Tomoyo.

Eriol called on his magic. He commanded it to stop Narcissa's hand. Narcissa noticed what he was doing and made a slicing movement with her hand, threatening him once again. Eriol froze him movements, not wanting to endanger Tomoyo's life.

He could hear the battle going on behind him, but he was too afraid to turn and miss what was happening to Tomoyo.

He was forced to turn, however, when Syaoran yelled, "Eriol, look out!" At this time, Narcissa had finished removing Tomoyo from the machine and had started to wheel her out.

Eriol turned and dodged the magic that was flying towards him, Narcissa, who had been too busy with Tomoyo didn't see it and was hit straight on. She crumbled to the floor instantly.

Eriol stood over her and watched as she twitched with signs of life.

"Why," He stared, pointing to Bellatrix, who had started to fight again, "does she look like Tomoyo?"

Narcissa crawled up to her arms and knees. "Bella… Bella volunteered to take her form. One of us had to. To harness the girl's power, one must take her form." Eriol looked at Tomoyo.

"How do I save her?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I love her." Eriol said this with no hesitation in his voice.

"Love: such a wonderful thing. It can also destroy one's soul." With that, Narcissa crumbled again to the ground, this time, not getting back up.

Eriol turned to Andromeda, hoping to get answers from the only one that was still alive. He turned too late. Syaoran and Sakura had just finished her off with their magic.

As soon as Andromeda fell, the screen went blank and all things shut down. Eriol moved to unhook Tomoyo from the chair. As he did, he felt warmth seep back into her body. He smiled down at her still unmoving form.

He, Syaoran and Sakura walked out of Tokyo Tower, heading back to his house.

Eriol set Tomoyo down when he got there and started to brew tea. When he finished, he headed back to where his friends were waiting and set the tea down. The three sat in silence until Tomoyo groaned.

"Tomoyo?" Questioned Sakura.

"Where am I?" Tomoyo looked around before finally recognizing her surroundings.

"Oh! It was awful. When I went to America, they did something. They must have had me in a trance. They used my voice for power. Whenever I sang, they got stronger. When I refused to sing, they'd hook me up to that… machine and... it was awful!" Eriol sat next to her and embraced her.

"Sssh, it's alright now." Tomoyo rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to tremble. Syaoran and Sakura nodded to Eriol as they slipped quietly out the door.

"It's alright, I love you, after all." Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, who was staring innocently at the ceiling. Tomoyo accepted this form of confession.

"I love you too, but I think we should take things slow, until this is behind us." She groped his chest, looking for something.

She grinned in triumph when she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the needle that had their hair intertwined on it. She smiled up at him, seeing the warmth in his eyes. She took something out of her pocket and attached it to the end of the needle.

When Eriol looked down, he saw a heart strung on the needle.

Notes: How was it? I was expecting more reviews for the last chapter. stares at one review But eh. This is the last chapter, pretty long, ne? I wasn't sure if I should break it up into two or not.

If you liked Shanji and noticed his absence in this chapter, I'm very sorry? Maybe I'll add a littlechapter to tell what happened to him.

I hope you enjoyed this fic. I enjoyed it through the end. It was fun to write and I hope you all liked it.

This chapter is currently unbetaed, because both of my beta's have failed to meed my deadline. But a betaed version should be up shortly.

I LOVE hearing constructive reviews and story ideas, feel free to e-mail me or leave a review! Be sure to look out for some new stories from me, summer is coming and I have a lot of time on my hands!

I love you all,

LWB


End file.
